


Stand By You

by FangirlInACoffeeShopWeShare



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-03-19 01:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13693932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlInACoffeeShopWeShare/pseuds/FangirlInACoffeeShopWeShare
Summary: My first reader-insert fanfic so I apologise for my mistakes.





	1. Girls Chase Boys

**Author's Note:**

> I think I figured out one of my habits...  
> I tend to make two short starter chapters then start slowly making them longer as I go... Does it annoy you guys? Comment below.

**Reader's POV**

If I'm being honest I didn't expect to ever not to be friends with Ned and Peter. We'd been friends since kindergarten, through the thick and thin together. I don't know what happened with Peter but during the end of Freshman year, he pulled away from me, Ned of course followed. I'd lie and say that it didn't hurt, but I remember blowing up Ned's phone trying to figure out what I did before crying myself to sleep. My father wasn't any help, never being home that is. It took a couple days of being a wallflower before Michelle found me. Not caring if I was a nobody she dragged me with her to classes, had me sit beside her at lunch, walked to decathlon with me, and on the rare occasion, we'd crash detention together.

Eventually, I felt better. I might've lost Peter and Ned, but I gained Michelle. It wasn't enough to stop me from staring at Peter when he wasn't looking, or get concerned when he started sporting black eyes, or notice when he'd missed school for a long period of time. (I even brought May his missed assignments so he wouldn't fall behind, he hated being behind because he was sick.)

Two months later the whole school knew Peter had a crush on Liz. I think I heard it last but it still stung, I don't know why Michelle is convinced it's heartache and jealousy making a volatile cocktail in my heart. She also dragged me back over to their table making us all talk it out. Needless to say, we were all talking again but the pain in my heart only grew.


	2. All Too Well

It was summer finally Peter was sported with bruised up skin on the last few days. I wanted to cry. The truth was I wanted to cry a lot lately. I was close to him but he was still shutting me out. Michelle had her suspicions and to be honest she was slowly winning me over onto her side. She got the opinion Peter was Spiderman. I first I thought it was ridiculous, Peter would’ve told me, but after some late night research, I wasn’t so sure anymore. I had a whole notebook full of evidence I had collected. All I needed now was to trick someone into confessing, which meant I only had three options.

Ned.

Aunt May.

Liz.

I could cross Liz out because she moved out of state so getting a hold of her was near impossible, not to mention rude, considering the trail was still going on. May would be harder to crack and Peter would probably keep her as uninformed as possible.  So that left Ned, this would take five minutes. I sighed glancing at the clock on my phone.

3:47 am

I’d have to wait until tomorrow to question him.  _I’ll text Michelle my plan before getting a couple hours of sleep._  I decided moving walking to my bathroom.

**MJ, U up?**

 

I placed the phone on the bathroom sink expecting it to be a few minutes before she responded. I was proved wrong when halfway through brushing my teeth my phone dinged.

 

**I’m up.**

 

I finished brushing before picking my phone up responding.

 

**Me: I think I’m going to question Ned tomorrow.**

**MJ: U want back up?**

**Me: Nah, I got this.**

**MJ: Plan?**

**Me: Trick him into a corner, by talking bout Peter missing school and the other evidence I found. Like their physicality matching.**

**MJ: Don’t forget to add your crush on Peter in there.**

**Me: MICHELLE JONES STOP IT! I DON’T HAVE A CRUSH ON PETER!**

**MJ: Liar.**

**Me: I’m going to bed.**

I finished walking to my nightstand plugging my phone to the charger before changing into one of Peter’s old shirts before climbing into bed. The shirt didn’t smell like him since it’s been a year since he’s worn it but it made me feel close to him like we were kids again. I sighed curling into a small ball trying not to cry once more.

* * *

 

I woke up five hours later checking my phone for messages.

 

None.

Absolutely none.

 

The now familiar ache in my chest started up again and I dragged myself out of bed. I walked into the kitchen passing my unconscious father on the way to the coffee pot. I texted Ned while walking back to my room, it would take him a while to reply anyways.

**Me: Meet me @ Luke’s Cafe. There’s something I need to tell U.**   


End file.
